klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aura24
Welcome! Hi Aura24 -- we are excited to have Klonoa Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Klonoa Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 18:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there, I have a picture of the little fairy who double the gem count from the games and the enemy which shoots the little spiky balls from cannons, however i do not know the name of them. I would make articles on them, but as i do not know their names i wouldnt get far! I'll upload the pictures of them so you can do it if you know their names :) Sheepy-Pie 21:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Klonoa Wiki Hi aura! i was wondering, is it possible 2 make friends on here like u-tube? im just asking o and thx 4 the welcome message! Put Breezegale into "Lists of lands in Phantomile..." section? Hi Aura. I was just wondering why Breezegale isn't in the list when it is simply one of the worlds/lands in Phantomile? Could you please add Breezegale there as well? thank you. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Page Creation I apologize for my outright hostility, but I'm somewhat annoyed. I've been trying to add a page or two, but the MediaWiki:Newarticletext is, to be blunt, detrimental. It suggests that a user use the "advanced editor" (i.e. regular, unencumbered version) - and, unerringly, ever time I endeavor to save the page it blanks the page and goes back to being "helpful". Has someone just disabled page creation or something? If so, I'd like to know - as opposed to wasting two to three hours of my time for nothing. Actually, I just tried to make it using one of pre-formatted setups and - surprise, surprise - it's broken too: :"The file you uploaded seems to be empty. This might be due to a typo in the file name. Please check whether you really want to upload this file." And yeah, I did. I'm sorry for being so...angry, but this system is incomprehensible. I mean, what if the new page isn't a character, item, location, event, or quest? Again, my apologies for the hostility, but this is very annoying. Auguststorm1945 02:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the earlier hostility - I meant no offense. Auguststorm1945 04:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Aura24 thanks for the welcome I'l do the best I can about my knowledge of Klonoa. once again thanks for the welcome!-Mr. Arrow Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm SpaceDude and I could use your help. Hi Aura! As the title says im SpaceDude, but what the title doesn't mention is that I'm the founder and administrater of Galapedia, Pac-Pedia, and Crash Bandicentral. Anyway I know you might not know Galaxian/Galaga but, I know that you must know that's Pac-Man on Klonoa's hat. And although I don't know too much about Spyro the Dragon, I do know that that's Cynder up their as your picture and usually Crash and Spyro games have ads and info on each other. Anyway to get to the point I would like to start a partner ship with you. Any users that end up on any of my wikis I'll tell them that they should look at your wiki and vice-versa, this deal will make it so that people who know about each of the game lines will be able to keep all of our sites up-to-date completly, as well as intruduce new people to each series keeping them in business. '''TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF 'YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA NO HARD FEELINGS.' Sighned-SpaceDude 21:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the character in my avatar was made by the Krome Studios Dragon Generator for the Legend of Spyro series. :3 It's not Cynder. -- Aura24 05:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Greetings Hi. I don't like much the idea of being an admin (knows by experience), but I can help the wiki as a normal user. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. --Aura24 17:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I saw you fixed up a bit of my grammar on the Namco X Capcom section of Janga's page, I appreciate the help, hope I can be valuable to this info of the game, I am getting it soon too :P again tanks ^^ Tails6000 (I WAS FROZEN TODAY!) 02:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey aura, I was wanting to ask ya something. Should we make a Namco X Capcom section for the Klonoa characters involved? (besides moos and those cannon things :/) even if it's just minor I think they deserve a mention right? Tails6000 (I WAS FROZEN TODAY!) 20:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) May I help? I might be able to get some info on Klonoa from the Japanese wikipedea. So, my I help the wiki? Rin Len 22:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :You can, I need all the help I can get. -- Aura24 22:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) uploading more than one image Hello Aura24, how are you ? i'm here to ask you a question: do you know how to upload more than one image at the same time ? i have lots of images from the Klonoa series, but it's gonna take MUCH time to upload all ( i think i have more than 100...) Klonoaimages 00:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello. You're welcome and I'm glad to help, as a Klonoa fan I'd like to help your wiki as much as I can. 21:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you unblock my account please My account is frozen icant do eny thing Can you un block my user please :Your account was blocked for 1 day, you're back on the wiki. However, if you continue acting the way you vandalized my profile page and other pages, I will block you again, this time longer. -- Aura24 07:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to take over what your doing do you know how to sign up to be an administrator on spyro wikia? :For repeatedly asking me without being patient, I say no. -- Aura24 16:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) What are the rules? What are the rules? And also, are talk bubbles aloud on talk pages? SpyroSonic 17:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well the rules are the usual 'no vandalizing, no posting pages of fan characters, no edit wars, no spamming.' And I don't quotes, as they are exactly from the character. -- Aura24 18:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Just one more question, am I able to use talk bubbles? I can give you an example one if you don't know what one is. We all have our own 18:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok thank you! Happy B-Day! Happy birthday Aura! [[User:ILikeCheese|'Kittycatlover']][[User Talk:ILikeCheese|'Wahoo!']] 7:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) yo, nice job making this wiki very cool i just plan to make a few grammar changes here and there Jigglywiggly (talk) 03:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC)jiggly Cabbit Hi Aura24, I have a question Why did you undo my edit on the Klonoa page ? I changed his species to cat (because that's what OFFICIALLY Namco considers him) but you changed it back to the famous Cabbit, term which is most used in fanfics. Has namco even addresed Klonoa as a "Cabbit" ? most characters are anthropormorphic animals, and I can guarantee an animal named Cabbit doesn't exist. This, with the fact that Namco claimed him to be CAT, makes me very confused about the use of the term cabbit in Klonoa's page. Thanks for your attention. Klonoaimages (talk) 05:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, I've recently looked up that Yoshihiko Arai (Klonoa's designer and lead artist of the series) has gone on record saying that Klonoa isn't really supposed to be anything. He's just a mash-up of various cute animal attributes. So he's not a cat, or a cabbit. -- Aura24 (talk) 22:18, April 10, 2013 (UTC) You seem pretty cool. Hey bud, wanna talk? Whats the deal i already did a profile for Nightmare Klonoa and you deleted it.....? :No you didn't. You named the article Dark Klonoa, while his real name is Nightmare Klonoa. I simply created the right article while deleting yours that was inaccurate. And I see you have removed some details from the article too, which helped me to remind that I needed to protect the page from high traffic users and inexperienced wiki users. -- 21:10, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hexidecimark Here You (robo) called? Anywho, I don't do all that much but fix griefer attacks and correct spelling/grammar/sentence structure, but if you need that, or anything non monetary, just contact me, and I'll gladly see what I can do. Ah! But, where are my manners? Hexidecimark, last of the Decimarks, at your service! Hexidecimark (talk) 04:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that. Terribly sorry for the incorrect apostrope. My brain was pounded to mush by algebra at the time. Hexidecimark (talk) 20:58, February 1, 2014 (UTC) REAL I received a response from Wikia staff, and they're looking for some more links about REAL's sexism and abuse against yourself. If you have any links, they'd be great to have. Hopefully we can end this soon. GameGear360 03:54, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, we can go on chat where I can post the possible links. -- Aura24 (talk) 04:04, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Dream Traveler of Noctis Sol Hello? I think that what with ShiftyLook's website being taken offline at some point, I think it would be best to write up the rest of season 2 on the Dream Traveler of Noctis Sol article before that happens, wouldn't it?WikiSurf (talk) 08:42, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yes it would. Although a few users are already working on that. And the comic pages are saved by Klonoa fans who have been watching the comic. -- Aura24 (talk) 09:11, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Klonoa Works Hi! Im a big fan of the Klonoa series, and I am trying to figure out the story of Klonoa Works. They have literally disapeared without a trace. Any info about the company, their staff, or news would be appreciated. Acidpoison (talk) 22:16, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I'd advise you write accurate information on Guntz wiki page. Rosiez isn't an official character nor was his mother ever mentioned at all. Template:Gamebox I just created a new template on this wiki for use on the game pages and was just wondering if you or other users on this wiki could help in improving it a bit. MrLavisherMoot (talk) 01:09, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, I like the looks of it so far. -- Aura24 (talk) 01:43, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Protected Articles Any idea on how to remove protection templates on articles so I can fix a few mistakes around here? Thanks! Operationgamer17 (talk) 17:00, September 8, 2014 (UTC)Operationgamer17 :Which articles are protected? -- Aura24 (talk) 18:10, September 8, 2014 (UTC)